1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor wafer and device processing methods.
2. Background
Semiconductor fabrication processes may involve many steps. In some processes a wafer receives one or more layers, such as electrically conductive layers. Electrically conductive layers may be used to provide electrical contact areas of individual semiconductor devices singulated from the wafer. Electrically conductive layers may include one or more backmetal (BM) layers at a backside of the wafer and one or more over pad metallization (OPM) layers at a top side of the wafer.